


Hello

by Marvelite5Ever



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nathan comes to ask Wade for help, Wade says essentially says "Hell yes!", and there are some dead robbers but they don't really do anything, it could be bromance, not explicitly Cablepool romance, that's basically all that happens, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable comes to Deadpool to ask for help saving the universe, expecting to have to work hard to convince him. </p>
<p>It turns out to be a lot easier than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I've written a few things where Cable asks Wade to help him, and it gets long and complicated and Wade ends up just bein' like, “Nope.” So I wanted to write something where Wade's all like, “Hell yeah!” no questions asked, instead. 
> 
> And I am totally spamming the Cable & Deadpool fandom with my writing because there is practically no action on here. And I am so in love with these two right now it's ridiculous. 
> 
> Oh and this thing is so short I couldn't resist making all of Wade's dialogue bold.

Nathan Daspring Askani'son Summers strides over the dead body and through the broken door into Wade's apartment like the man on a mission he always is. “Wade, I need your help,” he announces, not even blinking at the carnage and destruction, the blood and dead bodies of some idiot robbers who'd heard rumors about a guy with chests full of gold. 

One of them had been bludgeoned to death with one of the said gold chests. 

**“With a job?”** Deadpool asks, wiping his bloody katanas on one of the dead robbers' clothes, with all the intense delight and concentration of a painter working on what they believe to be their masterpiece. 

“Yes,” Cable says. He stands there like a hulking, metal—well, half-metal, but you know—wall placed in the middle of a racetrack that waits for the inevitable speeding car to slam into it. 

**“With a merc type job, or with, y'know, a handjob type job?”** Deadpool asks with all the concern of a summer breeze that makes you feel blessed and overwhelmingly thankful that it's willing to evaporate any of your heat- and exertion-induced sweat at all.

“The first one,” Cable says without missing a beat and without so much as raising a questioning eyebrow. Unruffled as a duck getting rained on. “I need you to help me save the universe.”

**“Awesome!”** Deadpool grins like he just won a lifetimes supply of tacos. He sweeps through the battleground of his apartment, arming himself with everything sharp, explosive, or potentially deadly in some manner. He stashes weapons away on his person like a kid with a sweet-tooth stashing candy. **“Let me just grab all my weapons!”**

Cable falters, like an armed criminal that breaks into bank, ready to hold everyone at gunpoint and shoot a few people in order to get the money, only to find everyone there immediately and gratefully handing him pillowcases full of cash like having it had been a burden. 

“...That's it?” Cable asks, his left eye fluctuating in intensity like a Cepheid Variable. “Don't you even want to know what the job is?” 

**“You can tell me on the way,”** Deadpool says, grabbing Cable's arm and trying to drag him toward the door, excited as a puppy knowing it's going to be taken on a walk. **“C'mon!”**

“You know, I thought it was going to be much harder to convince you...” Cable says, looking at the mercenary with all the awe and relief of a soldier that had been prepared to continue fighting for years, and finds out that the war was over before it had even begun. 

**“Nate, man,”** Deadpool says, looking at him and grinning like only Wade Winston Wilson can. **“You had me at 'Wade, I need your help.'”**

**Author's Note:**

> And then they just left the chests of gold there.   
> ...Or maybe Wade made Nate carry them.   
> Pick one ;P
> 
> I got a little carried away with the similes and metaphors. Hehe.   
> I really suck at writing short, simple things, lol.


End file.
